Velenkayn VI
For this character's history after the Battle of Defileron, see Grand Inquisitor Velenkayn I. Nikko'kais Velenkayn Gorak'nar'chrhia (Translation: Honored Soldier Velenkayn, Protector of Gorak'nar), alias His Grace Velenkayn VI, High Inquisitor of the Gorak'nar Commonwealth (born April 15, 2046 Earth Standard, in Po'gaenei, Gorak'nar) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. Velenkayn was created in 2006, and has been portrayed by artwork of the "Pure" Draenei - the player character Draenei from World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, by Blizzard Entertainment. Underwood intended to create a character with this name upon the release of The Burning Crusade. He has not decided whether to make a paladin or a shaman; however, he is leaning towards making him a paladin due to the roleplaying storylines describing Velenkayn as an honorable warrior. Birth and Early Training Velenkayn, a Brelal'kais (Warrior), was born in the Gorak'nar capital. He was named for High Inquisitor Velenkayn I, who was ruling the Commonwealth at the time. At the age of 15, he was sent to the Warriors' training facilities on Gorak'nar's largest moon, as was traditional for the Warrior caste. Twenty-five years later, he became a influential leader, commanding a squad of men in defense of the Commonwealth. For two centuries, he rose swiftly through the ranks, leading men to defend his people. He became a respected figure by the Gorak'nar, and the High Inquisitor (by this time, Jaeden'laek XIV) rewarded him accordingly. Battlelord of the Warriors In 2269, the leaders of the Warrior caste met to elect their new leader, the Battlelord. Velenkayn was not overly ambitious, unlike many who wanted the position for themselves. The Warriors agreed that this unassuming man was their best hope, and he became the Battlelord by a wide margin. He held that post for over a century, but still zealously fought on the front lines with his men - taking many wounds in battle in the process against alien invaders. He continued to gain the respect of his men, and eventually the majority of the Gorak'nar people - which made the Elder leaders suspicious and somewhat nervous. In 2376, High Inquisitor Jaeden'laek XVI began to take steps to undermine Velenkayn's power, by trying to bring who he thought was the White Prophet of Gorak'nar legend to the throne of Po'gaenus. The "White Prophet" was in fact Demon-Kieran Devaneaux, the vile clone created by Artimus Devaneaux. Demon-Kieran intended to use the Gorak'nar, along with his pirates and mercenaries from Defileron, to besiege Earth. Enraged, Velenkayn marched into the Temple of Po'gaenus, the seat of the High Inquisitor, in the desolate plains on the outskirts of the Gorak'nar capital. Barely able to remain civil towards the shorter man, Velenkayn demanded from Jaeden'laek an explanation for allowing a False Prophet into the Gorak'nar's most sacred sanctum. The High Inquisitor accused Velenkayn of heresy for "questioning the will of the Great Po'gaenus" in restoring the Emperorship of the Gorak'nar. Demon-Kieran mocked Velenkayn as being a faithless skeptic, unable to see the truth before him. Seething with rage, Velenkayn retreated to his inner sanctum, where he received an actual vision of the great Po'gaenus (actually the psionic essence of Po'gaenus himself, preserved within his mummified body since his death). The deified First High Inquisitor told Velenkayn that his Temple had been defiled by Jaeden'laek's sacrilege. Po'gaenus' specter commanded Velenkayn to take the High Inquisitorship from Jaeden'laek and lay waste to the Temple. Immediately after receiving his vision, Velenkayn assembled his generals, all loyal to the Gorak'nar people and to the memory of Po'gaenus. He informed his generals of the vision of Po'gaenus he had received in his meditations, commanding him to destroy the Temple of Po'gaenus and overthrow Jaeden'laek. Grimly, the commanders all agreed that their Battlelord had been touched by their great leader, and that the Gorak'nar people would not tolerate Jaeden'laek's sacrilege. With the blessing of his commanders and of the people, Velenkayn rallied his Warriors to attack the Temple. Overthrowing Jaeden'laek Allied with Elders who believed Jaeden'laek was making a grave error, Velenkayn and his Warriors assaulted the Temple of Po'gaenus and cornered Jaeden'laek and his advisors. During the siege, several Warrior squads loyal to the High Inquisitor betrayed Velenkayn and were captured along with the treacherous High Inquisitor. Many Warriors and Elders died in the siege. Not wanting to commit mass genocide by killing Jaeden'laek, the treacherous Warriors and the High Inquisitor's Elder advisors, Velenkayn and the Elders who aided him exiled Jaeden'laek and his followers, who fled to Defileron. The remaining Elders declared that the Battlelord was their new leader, and ordained him as High Inquisitor Velenkayn VI. After the battle, the Warriors laid waste to the Temple; only the solitary Tower of the High Inquisitor remains relatively intact in the plains outside the city of Po'gaenei. Once his position was solidified, Velenkayn realized that Demon-Kieran was plaguing others - his ships discovered the existence of their neighbor to the galactic northwest, the Reydovan Empire. Velenkayn personally sent a message to the Reydovan Emperor, Kieran Devaneaux, offering his assistance in the battle against Demon-Kieran. On August 1, 2376, the emissaries from Earth and Gorak'nar reached Reydovan Prime, and offered their aid against the Demon's forces. Uniting Gorak'nar and Federation forces under his command, the Emperor led them to Defileron itself. The Battle of Defileron The Battle of Defileron lasted one month and resulted in the devastating defeat of Demon-Kieran. Attempting to infiltrate Artimopolis for Kieran's eventual attack, Velenkayn encountered Jaeden'laek in the Demon's inner sanctum. After a fierce duel, the High Inquisitor defeated Jaeden'laek - but in a rare display of mercy, he spared the Exile's life, saying that he would eventually get his comeuppance. On December 24, 2376, Velenkayn fought at Kieran's side during the siege of Artimopolis, right through the masses of the guards until they reached Demon-Kieran's throne room. Handing the Emperor his honor blade - the symbol of his office - Velenkayn stood back and allowed Kieran to dispense justice upon his evil clone. With aid from Kiran Joshmaul, Demon-Kieran was killed in the duel and his empire reduced to dust. The Reign of the Brelal'kais After the defeat of the Demon and the execution of Jaeden'laek, Kieran and Velenkayn signed the Treaty of Po'gaenus - so named because the psionic specter of the Gorak'nar "deity" had visited both men in their dreams, and convinced them to unite - on January 1, 2377. That treaty remains binding, three decades later. Since the end of the Defileron War, Velenkayn has remained High Inquisitor, guided by a sense of duty and love of his people. Thus, under Velenkayn, the Reign of the Brelal'kais began, for the essence of Po'gaenus declared that the Commonwealth would be led by the Warriors until the Elders - now known as the Brelal'sym, or Repentant Ones - had truly atoned for their sins. Family Velenkayn's wife, Sheka'cahn, succeeded him as Battlelord of the warrior caste, the first Gorak'nar female to be bestowed that title. They were bonded in 2345, and have one daughter. *Ammenkayn (born 2350) - personal enforcer of Vice Admiral Joshua Underwood Category:RPGCategory:Star Trek